Estranhos?
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Katrina Fletcher é uma telmarina que vai a guerra fingindo-se passar por seu irmão, que está doente. Lá, ela ouve e vê coisas que não deveria. Sem ter tempo de colocar a cabeça no lugar, um estranho aparece em sua vida para bagunçar tudo. EdxOc EM HIATSU
1. Prólogo Parte 1

**Notas iniciais: **Fic se passa durante a quarta crônica de Nárnia. Os irmãos Penvensie retornaram para Nárnia chamados por Caspian, só que um pouco mais velhos. O Edmundo tem 15 anos nessa fic, okay? Vai demorar um pouco para os nossos heróis aparecerem mas acho que valerá a pena.

**Sumário: **Katrina Fletcher é uma telmarina que vai a guerra fingindo-se passar por seu irmão, que está doente. Lá, ela ouve e vê coisas que não deveria. Sem ter tempo de colocar a cabeça no lugar, um estranho aparece em sua vida para bagunçar ainda mais as coisas. Sumário péssimo. A história é bem melhor, prometo! u.u

**Estranhos**

a multichapter fic by NaylaS2

**Prólogo - Parte 1**

(Katrina's POV - Ponto de vista da Katrina)

Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Pensei quando vi meu irmão se dirigir à porta. Só não sabia que ia ser tão rápido. Ou melhor, sabia, só não queria aceitar. No fundo, ainda tinha as esperanças de que a guerra acabaria magicamente, como uma criança que tem esperanças de receber um doce. Mas não era tempo para esperanças. Não enquanto o Miraz for o Rei, não enquanto essa guerra perdurar. Engoli em seco.

- Ashton Fletcher - Uma voz seca e debochada chamou pelo nome do meu irmão. Tive a impressão de que se cobras falassem, a voz delas seriam assim. - Você terá o prazer incomensurável de se juntar as tropas do nosso amado rei miraz no combate contra os terríveis narnianos.

Ashton estava imóvel. Ele sabia o que isso significava. E o pior, ele sabia que eu sabia o que isso significava. Ele tentou sair da casa com o soldado para me manter longe, mas este o impediu de sair.

- Sua presença é requisitada amanhã cedo.

Amanhã cedo? Não pode ser! Ok, mudei de idéia, a voz dele estava mais para a do diabo.

Meu irmão abriu a boca para responder mas um ataque de tosse o impediu. Ele pôs a mão na testa e se desequilibrou por um segundo. Corri até ele.

- Ele está doente, senhor. Creio que não seria apropriado...

- O que é ou não apropriado cabe ao Rei Miraz decidir, senhorita.

Claro. Como se o Rei Miraz iria tirar a bunda gorda de seu trono para fazer alguma coisa.

- Katrina, por favor. - Ashton sussurrou ofegante.

- Ele não vai! - Coloquei-me entre os dois

- Seu irmão está desprezando a honra de proteger a pátria?

Agora, fiquei impressionada, achei que pátria era uma palavra difícil demais para esses cretinos, mas estava enganada. Porém eles continuam sem saber o significado dela. Milhares e milhares de pensamentos invadiram a minha mente. Mas pelo primeira vez em anos decidi ouvir ao meu irmão e ficar com a boca calada.

- Ele está doen..- Não pude terminar porque a mão pesasda do soldado atingiu em cheio o meu rosto, jogando-me no chão. Antes que eu pudesse gritar de dor, senti a ponta de sua espada em meu pescoço.

- Não! - Ashton berrou desesperado. - Eu vou, eu vou!

- Alguma objeção, senhorita? - Ele sorria de satisfação.

Todas. Pensei em abrir a minha boca pra responder, mas ela não obedeceu aos meus comandos. A lâmina fria continuou onde estava e seu dono não fez nenhuma menção de guardá-la. Minha respiração estava ofegante e minha visão se tornou um pouco nublada. Não! Não ouse desmaiar agora! Repeti pra mim mesma.

- Por que está tremendo? Está com medo? - A espada agora percorria a minha bochecha fazendo um pequeno corte. - Tão linda você...seria uma pena ver o seu rosto de boneca todo coberto de sangue...- O soldado estava apreciando cada segundo.

- BASTA! - Meu irmão pegou sua espada e a encostara no peito do outro. - Sou eu que vocês querem, está lembrado?

- E o que um moribundo pode fazer? - Ele desarmou meu irmão tão rápido que não consegui acompanhar, derrubando-o no chão. - Acha que precisamos de você? Sabe o que você é? NADA! - Chutou o meu irmão com força. - Mas o Rei Miraz gosta de ver a linha de frente de batalha matar-se por ele. - Chutou- o de novo e Ashton uivou de dor.

- PÁRA! - Berrei com todas as minhas forças. Peguei a espada do meu irmão e a brandi contra o soldado, fazendo-lhe um grande aranhão no braço. Ele voltou-se contra mim.

- Gosta de brincar de guerra, senhorita Katrina? - Ele segurou meu braço com força, torcendo-o. - Não é muito aconselhável para mulheres. Ele gargalhou.

- Aaaah. - Não conseguia suportar a dor. - Me s-sol-ta-aa!

- Normalmente eu diria não, mas machucar uma ruiva linda como você vai contra os meus pricípios. - Me jogou no chão. Estimo melhoras para o seu irmão, pois se ele não se apresentar amanhã cedo no acampamento, creio que teremos que puní-lo. A menos é claro que você, meu anjo, resolva se passar por ele. - Deu mais uma gargalhada e saiu.

- Oh, Ashton! - Corri até meu irmão, que jazia inconsciente no chão. Minhas mãos logo ficaram vermelhas de sangue, do sangue dele. Tive uma vontade imensa de vomitar, mas tentei ignorá-la.

- MONSTRO! - Berrei para o Nada. - EU ODEIO VOCÊ! ODEIO! ARRGH! - Soquei o chão diversas vezes, sem parar nem quando começou a latejar. - Odeio, odeio, odeio...- Não conseguia parar de chorar.

A gritaria atraiu minha vizinha e amiga de infância Keira. Ela correu até mim e examinou meu rosto por um breve instante e depois se dirigiu ao meu irmão.

Maldito sejam esses soldados. Maldito seja o Rei Miraz, maldita seja essa guerra! Por que tudo isso tinha que acontecer? Lembrei das velhas e maravilhosas histórias da era de ouro de nárnia que eram contadas e recontadas em segredo por toda a cidade. Onde estava Aslam agora? O Grande Leão, grande herói e protetor de Nárnia! Onde estava ele? Maldito seja, Aslam! Por ter deixado tudo isso acontecer conosco.

**N/A: **Dramático? Era pra ser..haha

Não, o prólogo ainda não terminou. Ansiosos? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem mais? Não querem nunca mais ouvir falar de mim ou de uma das minhas histórias? Bom, mande-me uma review me avisando. Críticas são sempre bem-vindas, assim como elogios.

Beijos a todos.


	2. Prólogo Parte 2

**Estranhos**

A multiplechapter fic by Nayla S2

**Prólogo- Parte 2**

(Keira's POV)

Eu dei uma última olhada em Ashton que dormia em sua cama. Monstros, era isso o que eles eram! Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva mas me controlei e olhei para Katrina. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira com a cabeça abaixada e imóvel. Tive a impressão de estar olhando para uma boneca, uma daquelas que deixamos de lado assim que crescemos e vira um simples enfeite. Esquecida, suja de poeira e _sem vida._ Tremi.

Me aproximei com uma toalha contendo gelo e a pressionei conta sua face. Nenhuma reação.

- Seu irmão está bem. - Procurei seus olhos mas ela desviou. - Não foi nada grave mas...

- Por que você está me contando isso??- Ela explodiu. - Não tem nada, NADA que eu possa fazer! - Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto mas ela rapidamente secou com a mão. - Por mais que eu queira..eu...eu não...- Ela não conseguia terminar a frase. Era doloroso demais.

A abracei.

- Você pode chorar, não tem problema.

- Eles...eu não...urgh! - Senti suas lágrimas molharem minha camisa.

Parei pra pensar quantas vezes essa cena se repetira. Katrina sempre foi e sempre será a minha melhor amiga, apesar dos outros não conseguirem entender como duas pessoas tão diferentes podiam ser tão amigas. Ela é a única que consegue ver através do meu sorriso e eu, através do seu sarcasmo. Ela me confia seus medos e guarda as minhas frustções. Acho que no final, nos completamos. E, agora, vê-la desse jeito só serviu para partir ainda mais o meu coração. Como alguém podia ser tão cruel? A abracei mais forte. Minha raiva foi aos poucos se transformando em um terrível sentimento de impotência. Não demorou muito e eu também estava chorando. Ficamos muito tempo desse jeito. Uma confortando a outra.

- Vo...você acha que o Kevin está bem? _E que ele ainda me ama?_ - A última pergunta não saiu.

Ela me empurrou de leve, me fitando com um tom de repreensão.

- Nem pense nisso! - Ela pareceu adivinhar o que não conseguira falar. - Eu nunca conheci uma pessoa tão loucamente apaixonada como ele!

- Ma-as agora...

- Nada mudou! Agora pare de me olhar com essa cara de cachorrinho abandonado que comigo não cola e também não ocmbina com você! Nem parece mais a tímida mocinha que saiu correndo quando foi pedida em namoro!!

Ri. Incrível como ela conseguia me fazer sentir melhor.

- Você sabe que o deixou completamente atordoado, né? Se eu e o Ashton não tivéssemos explicado que aquele era o seu jeito de ser e que você gostava dele, o coitado ia ficar mofando ali com um buquê de rosas na mão durante a noite toda, completamente deprimido! Tenho certeza, que de lá do acampamento dos soldados, ele está pensando em você.

Ri mais uma vez.

- Eu é que devia estar te consolando, sabia?

Katrina sorriu tristemente.

- O que eu devo fazer, amiga? - Se jogou na cadeira.

- Que tal o de sempre? Apareça com uma daquelas suas idéias malucas e termine com uma piada. - Tentei suavizar o clima. - Você é forte. Vai conseguir suportar.

- Ashton não pode ir mas alguém precisa se apresentar senão... - A voz foi morrendo. Ambas sabíamos o que aconteceria. - Não existe maneira. O próprio cara que veio aqui falou isso! "_A menos é claro que você, meu anjo, resolva se passar por ele." - _Sua expressão facial mudou radicalmente.

Tremi. Não gostava do rumo que isso estava tomando.

- A menos que...

- Não! - Compreendi subitamente. - Você não vai se apresentar no lugar dele!!

- Por que não? - Ela estava realmente entusiasmada com a idéia.

Olhei para a minha amiga completamente atordoada e ela devolveu o olhar como quem diz: "Você não vê a genialidade do meu plano?"

Devo dizer que não, não via nada de genial nisso.

- Olhe...- Ela começou aq explicar. - Basta eu fazer um coque e ficar sempre com um elmo. Quem vai notar? Vamos estar num campo de batalha. Além do mais meu cabelo não é tão comprido assim...e é só eu amarrar meus peitos que vou poder me passar por homem!

Minha cabeça estava doendo. Eu via tantos empecilhos em sua idéia que nem sabia por onde começar a criticar.

- Nunca pensei que ter peitos pequenos fosse me ser de alguma valia! - Ela riu.

Isso era pra ser a piada? Porque não foi engraçado, nem um pouco.

- E o seu irmão? - Perguntei, me esforçando para manter a calma.

- Ele não vai acordar até amanhã. E mesmo se o fizer, não poderá ir porque está doente. É perfeito!

- Não, Katrina, não é! Já pensou como é um campo de batalha? Já pensou que você vai ter que realmente lutar? Ou no que você pode sofrer? Não é brincadeira!!E se te descobrirem? - Sem perceber eu já estava gritando. - E Ashton? como acha que ele vai se sentir sabendo que você foi MORRER no lugar dele??

Me arrependi um segundo depois de ter proferido aquelas palavras assim que vi o impacto que elas causaram em minha amiga. Ela tremeu e respirou fundo. Ela estava com medo, mas já se decidira.

- Eu não posso deixá-lo ir. Já o abandonei uma vez e não vou fazer isso de novo. - Ela falou calmamente.

- Você fugiu com aquele idiota pelo qual estava apaixonada sim, mas o que isso tem a ver? Você foi inconsequente? Sim. Você fez uma coisa errada? Fez. Abandonou seu irmão? Sim. - Sabia que com essas palavras a estava magoando, mas eu não conseguia parar. Minha boca deve ter se desconectado do meu cérebro. - Mas tudo isso passou! É passado, morto e enterrado!! Agora é diferente!! você não pode ir!! - Solucei. - Não pode!!

Grande, estava chorando de novo.

- Keira...

- Você tem alguma idéia de como o seu irmão vai sofrer na sua ausência? _De como EU vou sofrer?_ - Novamente não falei alto a ultima frase.

- Melhor que sofra do que acabe morrendo.

Nos olhamos durante vários minutos em silêncio. Eu não iria ceder, nem ela. Senti um aperto no coração e caí de joelhos. Katrina correu até mim.

- Que tal acreditar nas suas próprias palavras? Você é forte. Mais do que imagina.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- É sim. E sabe como sei? Porque eu te conheço, menina, e com alegria posso afirmar que mais do qualquer outra pessoa. Até mais do que você própria se conhece.

Não consegui esconder um sorriso.

- Você sabe que é verdade. Você é forte e vai conseguir suportar tudo isso. - Ela me abraçou durante longos minutos, relutando em se separar. - Você vai cuidar do meu irmão pra mim não vai?

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Eu vou voltar e de quebra trazer o Kevin de volta pra você. Confie em mim.

Assenti com a cabeça. O que mais eu poderia fazer com uma melhor amiga tão cabeça dura assim?

Continua...

**N/A: **Apresentando: Keira, a vizinha e melhor amiga de Katrina! tcham tcham. Gostaram dela? Querem vê-la de novo? Porque dependendo do que vocês me falem, ela não vai aparecer mais. Eu particularmente gosto muito dela. hahaha. E o namorado dela, o Kevin também foi recrutado, pra quem não entendeu.

Agora começa a história realmente com nossos queridos personagens de Nárnia. O que deve acontecer? musiquinha de mistério

Agradecimentos a:

1-marauder's writterP: ficou menos frustante agora? :)

2- Antonio: Essa fic promete, tenho muito orgulho dela, muito mesmo. Obrigada pelo carinho e por ter lido. Amo-te.

3- Isabela: Ah, minha leitora predileta. uahsuahsua. Te disse que minhas fics de Nárnia são boas! ;D

4- Ingrid: Capítulo em sua homenagem. Você me pediu tanto pra postar, que aqui está!

5- Anaa: Sim, tem muito de mulan mas conforme a historia for passando, vou fazer meu máximo pra não ficar parecido. Se você gosta tanto do Edmundo quanto eu, garanto que você não vai se decepcionar.

6- Romilson: Que bom, que você gostou da Katrina. Ela realmente é uma garota corajosa, sem deixar de ser humana.

7- Oscar: Amigo, desista, eu sou gamada no Edmundo então a fic e a Katrina são dele! huashuahsua

Mil beijoss!


	3. Capítulo 1

**Estranhos?**

a multiplechapter fic by NaylaS2

**Capítulo 1**

(Kevin's POV - Ponto de vista do Kevin)

Monótona. Se eu tivesse que classificar com uma palavra a minha estadia aqui, essa palavra seria a escolhida.

Os narnianos atacaram o palácio de nosso "não-tão-amado-assim" rei, pegando-o de surpresa. Devido a distância de nosso acampamento e a boa-vontade de certos generais, não houve nada que pudéssemos fazer. Não que eu esteja me queixando.

Sem precisar atacar ou defender...os dias são iguais aos outros. Não sei se é uma coisa boa ou ruim. Claro que não ter que lutar e/ou ser morto é ótimo mas ficar sentado, esperando as horas passarem? Preferiria ficar sem fazer nada em minha casa, junto daqueles que eu amo.

Enfim, soube que apesar do fator surpresa, os narnianos levaram a pior no ataque. Não sei mais o que pensar sobre isso. Claro que seria maravilhoso se Miraz fosse derrotado mas quais são as chances disso acontecer?? Zero. Senti um gosto amargo na boca ao pensar nisso. Não podia me enganar-me mais. Mesmo assim eu queria tanto...tanto conseguir acreditar no sucesso deles.

E o fato de "estarmos" em vantagem me dá uma chance, uma pequena chance de sair correndo antes da batalha e não ter que lutar e/ou ser morto.

XXX

Resmungei ao acordar com um raio de sol iluminando meu rosto. Normalmente não sonho mas hoje minha saudade não permitiu que assim continuasse. Coloquei a mão na testa novamente. Se houvesse algo que me devastava mais que estar aqui eram meus sonhos, só pelo fato de eu estar com eles novamente e de repente...acordar e ver que tudo não passou de um sonho...

Conheço Ashton desde piralho. Mais que um companheiro ou um amigo, ele foi o irmão chato e responsável que eu nunca tive. Quando seus pais morreram, ele teve que cuidar de tudo, especialmente de Katrina ( que possuía 4 anos na época.). Ele foi obrigado a amadurecer com uma velocidade impressionante. Invejo-o. Se tivessem colocado uma criança pra eu cuidar sozinho, ela acabaria morrendo de fome. É isso que eu sempre o lembro quando ele acha que falhou como irmão e educador e ele ri. Ele sempre ri. Isso quando não balança a frustado com uma das bobagens que eu falo. Ele está doente agora. Não é mais oque costumava ser. E eu percebi isso um dia de noite que ele se sentou do meu lado e falou com a voz trêmula e cansada: "Está com pena de seu companheiro?". Sei que o normal seria simplesmente rir na cara dele mas não consegui. Gelei naquele momento e lá fiquei parado, sem dizer nada. Balancei a cabeça fortemente ao sentir meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Eu não ia chorar. Não choraria porque ele não vai morrer. Não vai. Não pode. Mas à medida que repetia essas palavras pra mim mesmo, mais e mais lágrimas pareciam se juntar as anteriores.

Katrina, por sua vez, é a criança mais levada e brincalhona que eu já vi na minha vida. Ela sempre fugia na hora do jantar. Já se tornou um hábito. Todo dia lá ia eu encontrá-la encostada numa árvore fazendo biquinho. Ela repetia sem parar algo como: "Eu não vou comer aquilo, não vou comer aquilo." até cansar. Antes que pudesse recuperar o fôlego, eu negociava com ela. Se ela aceitasse, quem sabe a levaria para nadar no rio ou caminhar pela floresta a noite. "Ma-a-as, meu irmão nunca ia deixa..." -ela começava. "Eu por acaso, me pareço com o ogro do Ashton?" Isso a fazia cair na gargalhada e ela ia comer. Não posso ser culpado, eu ajudava a menina a não morrer de tédio. Apenas isso. Katrina cresceu e não mudou nada. Só desenvolveu um sarcasmo incrível. Se Ashton era como um irmão pra mim, posso chamar essa piralhinha de minha sobrinha. Pois é, eu sou aquele tio que deseduca. Ri, mas logo parei. Que saudades que eu tenho da companhia dessa garota. Não precisávamos falar nada, simplesmente o fato dela estar comigo já me faria sentir muito melhor.

E Keira, minha Keira. Nossa, ela era a criança mais feliz e saltitante que eu já conheci. Adorava pregar-lhe peças naquela época que os meninos achavam as meninas chatas e estas os achavam nojentos. Eu sempre quis determinar o dia em que passei a vê-la com outros olhos mas não consigo. Tudo que sei é que me dei conta uma vez que não seria mais feliz o dia em que ela não me sorrisse, em que ela não chamasse meu nome ou não me abraçasse. Pergunto-me como uma pessoa pode depender tanto de outra dessa maneira. Foi esse sentimento que me deu coragem para declarar-me a ela e me fez ficar horas completamente deprimido quando assim o fiz e ela saiu correndo. Devo tudo a Ashton e a Katrina por terem me explicado o que acontecera porque senão não iria sair daquele lugar, não fazia sentido sair de lá. Como foi que de repente as coisas só faziam sentido quando relacionadas a ela? Seus olhos, sua boca, seu rosto, sua voz, sua cintura...eu não podia viver mais sem nada daquilo.

E agora...eu estava sozinho. Completamente. Eu faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para poder vê-los de novo. Nem que seja para vê-los uma última vez, para despedir-me deles, abraçá-los e dizer-lhes o quanto os amo. Foi então que me lembrei das histórias antigas que passam de boca em boca em nosso vilarejo. Aslam, Ele é o verdadeiro rei, Ele salvou Nárnia e seus habitantes da Feiticeira Branca. Graças a Ele, todos foram felizes. Mas e agora? Ele existe? Onde Ele está? Não sabia nenhuma resposta para tais perguntas mas me peguei implorando a Ele, que se existisse, por favor, me levasse de volta para a minha família. Implorei a alguém de quem nada sei por uma chance de vê-los de novo.

Continua...

**N/A:** Não vou mentir. Quase chorei com esse capítulo. Argh! Tudo bem, eu chorei ao descrever Ashton, Katrina e Keira aos olhos de Kevin.

Não era bem isso que esse capítulo seria mas... Realmente não sei onde esta história está me levando, porém gosto do rumo que ela está tomando. É uma de minhas favoritas, por isso, vocês não podem imaginar a felicidade que é receber uma review. Façam a sua boa ação do dia. Façam uma pobre escritora ( que deveria estar estudando inglês ao invés de ficar no computador) feliz.

Ah, peço desculpas por quase todos os nomes dos personagens começarem com K. Juro que não fiz de propósito. Mas quando eu vi, já tinha digitado e postado.

Desculpa de novo, mas não sei se algum dos Pevensie vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. O meu plano é que sim mas...não sei. husahusha

Agradecimentos a:

Haine Uzumaki - Na minha opinião, o Ashton é um fofo. Adoro ele também, apesar de ter aparecido pouco na história. Ele tem tuberculose. E o que acontece com ele é...*censurado*. ahsuhausha. Enfim, obrigada pela review. Beijos!

Linda Dinoso - Escreva uma história. Eu sou a prova viva de que quando você começa, não pára mais. :p Obrigada pelos elogios! Continue lendo.

Antonio Shaka - Não vou fazer nenhum comentário sobre o gelo, valeu? XD Amo-te, querido!

Ingrid - Dramático, né? Muito! adoro drama. *risada maligna*

Isabela - Acho que todos já passaram por situações que envolviam falsos amigos. A minha opinião é que amigos são poucos na vida, eu você pode contar nos dedos da mão. A Katrina tem 3 : o Kevin, a Keira e seu irmão e está muito feliz com a situação. Enfim, vamos ver como vai se desenrolar.

Até o capítulo 2!


	4. Capítulo 2

**Estranhos?**

a multiplechapter fic by NaylaS2

**Capítulo 2**

(Kevin's POV - Ponto de vista do Kevin)

Acordei com gritos e de repente entendi: hoje era o dia de receber os novos recrutas. Me vesti vagarosamente como se pudesse fazer o tempo parar só com a força do pensamento. Olhei cuidadosamente ao meu redor, esperei até não ver mais ninguém e saí da tenda. Talvez eu pudesse fugir...doce esperança. Eles mantém uma lista com o nome de todos, não há chance.

Além do mais, e se Ashton fosse recrutado? Não, isso não podia acontecer!

Andei para ver os novos "sortudos", claro que escondido entre as árvores. Nenhum rosto conhecido. Talvez, no final, Aslam existisse. Respirei de alívio e virei as costa, me encaminhando para uma cachoeira que havia ali perto. Não pensei duas vezes e deixei a água correr pelo meu rosto. Estava lavando todas as minhas lágrimas, mesmo aquelas que não escorreram, meus medos e pesares. Quem sabe com essa ducha de água fria eu não acordava desse pesadelo?

XXX

(Katrina's POV- Ponto de vista da Katrina)

Um soldado veio se aproximando. Por favor, que não seja aquele soldado, não aquele! Não, não, não...

- Ashton Fletcher? - O recém-chegado perguntou.

Minha voz tinha que ser dura, tinha que ser firme. E não poderia deixar transparecer o enorme alívio que senti ao ver que ele não era conhecido.

- Senhor!

Ele me ignorou completamente e continuou com a chamada. Senti meus joelhos tremerem e quase despenquei. Tudo deu certo. Então porque continuava com tanto medo??

Eu realmente pensei que isso foi uma boa idéia? Não acredito nisso. Talvez eu devesse prestar mais atenção no que Ashton e Keira falam pra mim...não no que o Kevin fala, claro, porque ele é tão maluco quanto eu. O KEVIN! Ele está aí, não é? Preciso achá-lo!

- Logo adiante, estão as suas tendas, sintam-se livres para arrumarem suas coisas e ficarem lá até serem convocados.

Não prestei realmente atenção. A única coisa que eu estava pensando era: Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, Kevin...

- Estão dispensados.

Ele não poderia ter falado uma coisa melhor. Saí correndo por entre todas as tendas na intenção de ver alguma coisa conhecida. Ao meu redor vários homens bebiam e conversavam animadamente.

- Não acredito que o General liberou a casa para todos esta noite.

- Vai ser uma comemoração épica.

- Eles não poderiam deixar cada um em sua tenda...não agora, com o carregamento especial chegando.

- O general sabe o quanto é desconfortável fazer no chão duro.

Torci meu rosto em uma careta de nojo. Apesar de não saber que casa era essa, fazia uma idéia do que eles estavam falando e não pude evitar de sentir uma enorme repulsa. No final, a ignorância é uma benção.

Continuei correndo, tinha que achar Kevin de qualquer jeito.

XXX

(Kevin' POV)

Me vesti sem pressa nenhuma. O sol já estava se pondo. Não que eu gostava de ver o pôr-do-sol. Mas agora, percebi que isso se tornara um hábito frequente para mim.

_- Vocês realmente não vão ficar aí sentados olhando isso, não é? - Perguntei fazendo uma careta._

_- Você está estragando toda a magia do pôr-do-sol. - Katrina me mostrou a língua._

_- Como você consegue namorar um cara chato desses? - Ashton perguntou para Keira._

_- Todos tem defeitos. - Ela deu de ombro._

_- Ei, ei! Eu ainda estou aqui!!_

_- Cala a boca e vem logo pra cá, Kevin! - Ashton e Katrina berraram juntos._

_- Por favor? - Keira me olhou._

_Isso era totalmente injusto. Agora minha própria namorada estava contra mim?_

_Suspirei fundo e sentei-me ao lado dela._

_- Eu odeio vocês. Todos._

_Katrina me abraçou por trás, Keira descansou a cabeça no meu ombro e Ashton me deu um soco de leve no braço._

_- Nós também te amamos. - Ele riu._

Antes que pudesse voltar a realidade, senti uma espada encostada nas minhas costas.

- Renda-se. - A voz de seu portador surgiu de trás de mim.

Suspirei fundo. Esse cara enlouqueceu? Estamos todos do mesmo lado. Talvez ele só quisesse fazer uma brincadeira de mal gosto para se sentir o maioral. Mas não comigo. Não agora. Levantei num salto e chutei as pernas do meu adversário com força. Ele caiu no chão. Me apropriei de sua espada.

- Nunca mais venha mexer comigo. Da próxima vez, não serei tão bondoso.

O estranho usava um elmo que cobria-lhe os olhos. Ele abriu um largo sorriso e caiu na gargalhada no minuto seguinte. Não era exatamente a reação que eu esperava.

- Nada mal...para um admirador de pôr-do-sois. - Ele removeu o elmo e mechas ruivas cairam-lhe sobre os ombros. Ótimo, eu estava ficando maluco. Agora projetava meus amigos em qualquer um que eu via. Patético.

- Pode colocar a espada de lado, Kevin?

- Katrina? - Perguntei querendo me certificar. - Você...- minha voz foi falhando e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Seu idiota! - Ela pulou em cima de mim visivelmente abalada. - Você não sabe quantas saudades senti. - A voz dela adquiriu um tom agudo como sempre acontecia quando ela ficava nervosa ou chorava. Antes me irritava, agora, era música para meus ouvidos.

- Você está aqui? - Abracei minha amiga com força. - Você está aqui! - Não existiam palavras para descrever o quão feliz eu estava. Segurei-lhe o rosto. - Você realmente está aqui! - Se isso for um sonho, por favor, não me deixe acordar.

- Claro que eu estou, seu bobo!

Foi então que, abruptamente, caí de volta na realidade. Katrina aqui, vestida de homem, no acampamento, chegando com os novos recrutas...

- POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI?

Continua...

**N/A: **Não foi desta vez o Edmundo apareceu. Antes que vocês comecem a seu perguntar se isso é mesmo uma fic de Nárnia, eu lhes peço paciência. Cada coisa em seu tempo. Até porque eu preciso pensar bastante no que vai acontecer. Tenho um grande dilema. Mas acho que no final de dezembro, já o terei resolvido.

Agradecimentos a: Indefinida ( Não posso responder a sua pergunta. Senão estragaria a surpresa. A Keira e a Katrina são duas facetas da minha personalidade. Mas que bom que você se identificou com uma delas. Também quero ver o Edmundo. u.u)

Ingrid (Ah, que é isso. Adoro drama!)

Antonio ( pois é...o capítulo nem era pra ser muito focado no Kevin mas acho que me deixei levar. Adoro brincar com o psicológico dos personagens!)

Isabela ( Eu nunca tive um tio que deseduca.)

Mandar review é fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado no e me faz mais feliz. Então, o que estão esperando?

Dá um clique no retângulo aí abaixo.


	5. Chapter 3

**Estranhos?**

a multichapter fic by NaylaS2

**Capítulo 3**

**N/A:** Acho que esse foi o capítulo mais longo que eu já escrevi. Divirtam-se

(Kevin's POV - Ponto de vista do Kevin)

Claro que eu queria vê-la de volta.

Claro que eu estava com saudades.

Claro que eu queria abraçá-la.

Mas não no acampamento.

Não nessa situação.

E principalmente não com ela vestida de homem.

Eu resmungei enquanto abria caminho de volta para a minha tenda e Katrina foi atrás de mim reclamando. As estrelas agora iluminavam todo o céu.

- Eu não poderia deixá-lo vir pra cá!

- VOCÊ não poderia vir pra cá. Você pode morrer! Será que isso lhe passou pela cabeça?

- Ah, claro que passou! Mas eu estava tentando impedir que o meu irmão DOENTE tivesse esse mesmo destino.

- Vocês poderiam ter fugido.

- Pra onde?

- Pra...NÃO SEI! Qualquer lugar! Menos ISSO!

- Você realmente acha que o Ashton sobreviveria a uma viagem?? Pelo menos lá Keira está cuidando dele.

- ARGH! - Bufei colocando as mãos no rosto. Depois respirei fundo. - Olha...

Mas não pude terminar. Um grito ecoou na floresta e eu sabia de onde vinha. _Merda! _

- Vamos fugir!

- Pra onde?

- Qualquer lugar! Apenas corra!

- Do que? - Ela berrou mais de repente entendeu minha aflição.

Dava pra ver bastante fumaça para onde iríamos.

_Maldição! Provavelmente foi mais um pequena briga que terminou de maneira grandiosamente perigosa._

Nós corremos. Sem saber pra onde, apenas corremos. Quanto mais longe do acampamento melhor.

Minutos depois sentamos em uma grande caleira. Deixei-me cair no chão.

- Isso é bom, não é?

- O quê?

- O incêndio. Podemos fugir agora. Podem pensar que nós simplesmente morremos.

- Até aí o seu plano é genial. Mas e agora?

- Vamos pra casa, ué!

- Perfeito. - Respondi sarcasticamente. - Mas a nossa casa fica pra lá? - Apontei para uma das saídas. - Pra lá? - Apontei outra. - Ou quem sabe pro outro lado?

- Estamos perdidos. - Katrina finalmente percebeu, deitou-se ao meu lado e riu.

- O que foi? - Perguntei sem conseguir conter a risada.

- Isso tudo é tão horrível. Estamos aqui, sem saber o caminho. Podemos morrer de fome, virar comida de animais selvagens...e ainda assim...não tenho medo.

- Isso é porque você bateu a cabeça quando tinha oito anos.

- Idiota! - Ela me deu uma cotovelada. - Eu senti a sua falta.

- Também senti a sua. - Abracei-a. _Quanto tempo fazia...? - _Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- O que você quiser.

- Você acha que...- Parei para respirar. Nunca pensei que fazer essa pergunta fosse tão doloroso. - A Keira ainda...

- Sim.

- Ma-as...?

- Vocês dois deviam botar na cabeça que se amam, são feitos um para o outro e nada, absolutamente nada vai separá-los.

Senti meu coração se aquecer.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

XXXX

(Katrina's POV- Ponto de vista da Katrina)

Não fazia idéia de quão medonha essa floresta parecia de noite. Além de escuridão, só havia alguns pequenos barulhos que me faziam gelar a espinha. Kevin já estava dormindo e disse que não tem perigo. Os telmarinos têm medo dessa floresta e algo que causa medo aos nossos inimigos não pode ser ruim, segundo ele. Tive que lembrá-lo que ambos somos telmarinos. "Sim, mas somos os bonzinhos"Ele sorriu. Há...como se um urso fosse distinguir telmarinos bons dos maus. E pronto, agora estou completamente acordada e aterrorizada, diga-se de passagem.

Foi então que eu ouvi uma música. Não era suave nem bonita, estava mais para barulho mesmo.

Será que eles estava perto? Será que poderiam nos achar? Será que eu estou ficando paranóica?

Respondi sim para minha última pergunta e acalmei-me dizendo que o barulho passaria logo.

Mas não passou. Somou-se a ele alguns gritos.

Agora eu sabia a resposta para todas as minhas perguntas. Sim, eles estavam perto. Sim, eles nos achariam e sim, nós muito provavelmente vamos morrer.

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Não é o fim da linha, quer dizer...nem sei a localização exata deles...Eu preciso descubrir. É exatamente isso que vou fazer. Vou averiguar lentamente, juntar todos os fatos e chegar a uma conclusão sem entrar em pânico. Ou talvez eu simplesmente devesse acordar Kevin. Não, não. Ele tava com imensas olheiras quando o encontrei hoje. Ele merece descansar. O que significa que eu estou sozinha nessa.

_"Você é forte. Vai conseguir suportar."_ A voz de Keira ressoava dentro da minha mente. Ela contava comigo, ela acreditava em mim. Eu tinha que corresponder as suas expectativas. Levantei meio relutante, coloquei meu elmo e procurei o lugar daonde a música provenia.

O meu problema é que nunca fui muito boa em me esconder dos outros ou em andar sorrateiramente logo a minha jornada estava longe de se mostrar uma com boas chances de sucesso. E o fato deu estar tremendo de medo em nada ajudava. Desajeitadamente afastei uns galhos de árvores e o que vi me tirou o fôlego.

Tinha uma casa ali. Uma casa, não uma tenda! E era feita de pedras! Ma-as como? Me lembrei vagamente da conversa que ouvi no acampamento:

_"- Não acredito que o General liberou a casa para todos esta noite._

_- Vai ser uma comemoração épica._

_- Eles não poderiam deixar cada um em sua tenda...não agora, com o carregamento especial chegando._

_- O general sabe o quanto é desconfortável fazer no chão duro."_

Então era disso que eles estavam falando...era só uma festa. Não tinha com o que me preocupar. Poderia voltar feliz para onde estava. Mas...uma casa no meio da floresta?? Isso era muito interessante. Forcei-me a pensar bastante. Eu já tinha ouvido falar nisso...sei que já ouvi...alguém me contou? Não. Acho que estava em algum dos livros que Ashton me deu de presente...É isso! Presente! Essa casa foi um presente da Rainha Susana a Gentil para uns amigos. Se fosse mesmo, então deveria ser enorme. Vários quartos, um longo corredor e uma sala escondida onde tratavam de assuntos militares. Se bem que a casa a minha frente estava muito, mas muito velha só que muito, mas muito grande também.

_Certo, agora que você já decifrou o engima, pode voltar a segurança? _Uma pequena voz ecoou na minha cabeça mas não me mexi. Eu estava olhando para um "monumento" da Era de Ouro?? _Como será por dentro?_ Dei alguns passos em direção a casa.

_Oh não, não, não!_ A vozinha reclamava sem parar dentro da minha cabeça só que escolhi não lhe dar atenção.

XXX

Entrei fazendo o mínimo de barulho que eu conseguia. Mas se tratando de mim, era um barulho considerável. Sorte que os homens estavam bêbados demais para notar. Tremi. Eu consigo fazer isso. Só mais alguns minutinhos e eu vou embora. Uma porta chamou-me a atenção e me encaminhei em sua direção. Se eu lembrava bem da história, ela era a porta do corredor que levaria até a sala "secreta". Será que ainda restava alguma coisa dos reis naquela sala? Ouvi dizer muitas vezes que o Grande Rei Pedro o Magnífico e o Rei Edmundo o Justo se encontravam lá com frequência para discutir com os generais várias estratégias. Senti meu coração palpitar. Essa poderia ser a minha chance de encontrar alguma coisa a respeito do que sempre quis. Eu poderia aprender mais sobre eles.

- Ei, você! - Um homem gritou e eu gelei. - Não pode ir por aí.

Para a minha sorte outra pessoa fez uma cadeira voar em sua direção e ele me ignorou, querendo comprar briga.

Aproveitei minha chance e entrei mas logo me arrependi depois. Como eu vou conseguir sair daqui?

Agora não era o momento nem a hora para pensar nisso. Não havia nada que poderia ser feito a não ser correr pelo longo corredor até a outra porta.

E foi o que eu fiz.

Entre uma pequena fresta na porta pude ver uma grande mesa com umas três...quatro pessoas conversando e se embebedando animadamente.

- Então, como poderia ficar melhor? - Um velho de cabelos e barba branca perguntou.

- O que vocês acham? - Um jovem de longo bigode deu um sorriso malicioso, me fazem ficar enojada.

Todos riram e brindaram mais uma vez.

Foi então que uma terceira voz pediu silêncio. Pertencia a um rapaz, não mais velho do que eu, de cabelos e olhos pretos.

- Propanho um brinde...mas dessa vez vamos fazer certo. Ao grande plano do Rei Miraz contra os narnianos.

- Plano, que plano? - Um quarto homem perguntou já completamente bêbado.

- Ora, como não sabe, garoto? - O velho gargalhou e então baixou a voz. - Ele vai pegá-los todos de surpresa. Ele se juntará a nós, claro que acompanhado de toda sua tropa. Aqueles idiotas não tem a menor chance. - Ao Rei Miraz! - Levantou seu copo.

Vi uma sombra passar pelos olhos do rapaz moreno mas creio que me enganei visto que em segundos depois, ele repondeu euforicamente.

- Ao Rei!

O grito dos dois outros membros se juntaram ao dele e beberam todos outra vez.

Fiquei com medo. Aquele cara parecia bonito, tão novo e ainda assim...era um desses tiranos.

Eles murmuraram alguma coisa mas não fui capaz de ouvir. Debrucei-me na porta e ela desabou.

Quatro olhares surpresos voltaram-se para mim quando me capacete voou longe e meus longos cabelos ruivos apareceram.

Agora eu estava morta.

**N/A: **Um pouquinho de suspense sempre faz bem. Será que a Katrina se salva? O que acham que vai acontecer? Embora eu ache que esteja bem óbvio. haha.

Agradecimentos a:

1- Chibi Ayako. A katrina é um dos personagens que eu mais gosto.

2- Tenshi Aburame. Só mais um pouco de paciência que todos esses na sua lista vão aparecer.

3- Ingrid: Na verdade o nome da Katrina foi baseado no filme: "A lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça."com o meu ídolo, o Johnny Depp.

4- Antonio Shaka. Sabe que eu te amo?

5- Gabriel J. Que você continue adorando.

Isabela, me abandonou, é? Agora precisa me mandar duas reviews, viu? u.u

Eu gosto muito dessa fic, então por favor, nada é mais importante para mim do que saber que meu trabalho é apreciado.

Mandar review é fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado no e me faz mais feliz. Então, o que estão esperando?

Dá um clique no retângulo aí abaixo.


	6. Chapter 4

**Estranhos?**

a multichapter fic by NaylaS2

(Katrina's POV- Ponto de vista da Katrina)

Todos os olhares se voltaram para mim. Tentei como pude me levantar e correr mas o homem com longos bigodes foi mais rápido e segurou o meu braço, me machucando.

- Me larga! - Gritei tentando me desvencilhar.

- Ora, ora, ora...- Ele sorriu pervesamente. - O que temos aqui?

- O carregamento chegou mais cedo? - Ouvi o velho perguntar lá trás.

- A menos que eles mandem mulheres vestidas de homem. - Observou o rapaz moreno impassível como sempre.

- Tem razão, parece que sem saber eu ganhei a sorte grande. Ela parece uma boneca. - Tremi só de lembrar daquele soldado. Ele apalpou meu peitos. - Só que poderiam ser maiores.

- Não, não, não!

- Melhor irmos embora. Acho que General Cyrus precisa de um pouco de privacidade. - Os dois velhos se levantaram para sair.

- A festa ainda não acabou! Amanhã terei muito o que contar para vocês e prefiro fazer isso enquanto estiver bebendo!

Para a minha desgraça ambos se retiraram sem fazer nenhuma objeção e fechei os olhos desesperada. Por favor não. Por favor não.

- Com medo? - Existia certo prazer em sua voz que fez meu estômago revirar.

- Me larga, seu verme nojento!!!

- Creio que minha princesinha aprecia um pouco de violência, não? Ele colocou as mãos no meu rosto, puxando-me para o pior beijo da minha vida.

Não mais imobilizada consegui reunir o resto de coragem que eu tinha e chutei no barriga. Não era o que eu queria fazer mas daria tempo de correr. Foi então que senti alguém me segurar pelo braço e reconheci aquele jovem moreno. O quê?

- Umm, inicialmente eu ia vociferar por não ter saído mas creio que a sua estadia me ajudou muito. - Cyrus estendeu a mão para que o outro me devolvesse a ele, como se eu fosse uma simples mercadoria.

Olhei nos bem nos olhos do homem que me mantinha prisioneira implorando por piedade e alguma coisa neles me acalmou.

- Por favor não. - Murmurei entre lágrimas.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Ou melhor nada do que esperávamos.

- General Cyrus, obedecerei prontamente a sua ordem se me chamar pelo nome. - Ele sorriu.

- Ora General...- Então se deu conta de que não sabia o nome do outro. - Capitão...Soldado...Que-quem é você.

- Ninguém nunca me perguntou pra qual Rei eu brindei.

- Não...Não é possível! Vocês, ratos inundos não podem...

- Ao Rei Pedro o Magnífico, ao Rei Edmundo o justo, E principalmente... - Ele me largara e ia na direção de Cyrus que buscava sua espada apavorado. - A Aslam, Rei de dos Reis e de tudo que existe. - Encostou a espada no pescoço do general.

- Vo-vocês nunca sairão vitoriosos. Vocês não têm nada! NADA!!

- Agora mesmo eu tenho a sua vida bem na ponta da minha espada.

Eu fechei os olhos. Isso tudo dava surreal demais! Quem sabe se eu desejasse com força, tudo sumiria e eu acordaria de novo ao lado de Kevin.

Não sei quanto tempo permaneci nessa posição mas não consegui evitar abrí-los para ver se meu desejo fora atingido. Não fora. Cyrus jazia no chão sobre uma poça de sangue, com um corte na garganta que me fez querer vomitar e seu assassino estava olhando fixamente para mim com seus grandes olhos castanhos. Engoli em seco. Ele vai me matar também? Keira estava certa! Kevin estava certo! Eu não deveria tem vindo pra cá. Eu não quero morrer! Não quero...

Tentei enxugar meus olhos mas as lágrimas não paravam de rolar pelas minhas bochechas. Quando desisti e tornei a ver ele estava agora na minha frente, ajoelhado, me olhando fixamente. Desviei o olhar.

- Qual o seu nome?

Solucei em resposta. Como assim qual era o meu nome? Se ele fosse me matar, deveria fazer isso agora.

- Por que está aqui? - Ele não desistiu.

- Por que VOCÊ está aqui? - Resmungei.

Ele simplesmente se sentou na minha frente. Eu estava começando a criar certa esperança. Pessoas que sentam com você muito provavelmente para conversar não te matam em seguida, matam?

- Colher informações. Não é difícil quando estão bêbados.

- Então...você é...

- Narniano.

Fungei tentando não parecer tão desesperada como eu realmente estava.

- E você?

- Uma idiota.

Ele sorriu. Sorriu! Como assim sorriu?

- Por que está aqui?

Foi então que eu me vi contando tudo, absolutamente tudo para ele.O soldado vindo nos visitar, Ashton doente, mnha idéia"brilhante" de tomar o seu lugar, Keira preocuopada, Kevin quase surtando...Quando eu vi, tinha começado a chorar de novo.

Ele simplesmente ouvia tudo o que eu falava - o que não era pouco - e foi surpreendido pelo início do meu choro. Olhou para cima como se o teto pudesse lhe fornecer uma resposta do que deveria fazer com seu novo impecilho: eu. Então ele abriu um sorriso e os braços. Olhei-o estupefata.

- Não vai me matar?

Ele riu.

- Claro que não.

E foi isso. Sem pensar duas vezes aceitei o seu convite e me joguei nos braços de uma pessoa que eu nunca tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

XXX

( Edmundo's POV - Ponto de vista do Edmundo)

Eu estava morto. Fato inegável.

Se não me matassem por assassinar o General, Pedro me mataria por ter me voluntariado para essa missão. Se não por isso, ele me mataria do mesmo jeito apenas pelo que acabei de fazer. Mas como deveria reagir? Ver esse maldito estrupar a garota? Talvez devesse ter outra solução que não fosse matá-lo por nada. Não foi por nada. Eu poderia incluir várias acusações contra ele - Traição, Conspiração e Atentado a vida dos membros da Coroa - que tinham pena de morte. Mas mesmo assim, ele estava bêbado. Deveria tê-lo enfrentado num com bate justo.

O soluço da garota me virou para ela. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente. Analisei-a de longe. Ela parecia tão frágil - como se fosse quebrar em um minuto - que todos os meus arrependimentos por ter assassinado o General sumiram completamente. Ela fechou os olhos como se isso fosse fazer tudo desaparecer. Eu me aproximei e me ajoelhei para poder olhá-la. Mas creio que devo tê-la assustado.

- Qual o seu nome?

Ela não respondeu. Ainda chorava terrivelmente.

- Por que está aqui?

- Por que VOCÊ está aqui? - Ela resmungou.

- Colher informações. Não é difícil quando estão bêbados.

- Então...você é...

- Narniano.- Não podia me comprometer mais ainda. - E você?

- Uma idiota.

Definitivamente não era a reposta que eu esperava ouvir. Eu sorri inexplicavelmente.

- Por que está aqui?

Ela suspirou fundo e começou a falar desabar tudo em cima de mim. Algo sobre um seu plano de se passar pelo lugar do irmão que estava doente quando um soldado fora recrutá-lo, sua vizinha ficando preocupada e um tal de Kevin, que deveria estar em algum lugar aqui do acampamento, surtando. Pronto, ela começava a chorar de novo. Senti muita pena dela. Devia ter a minha idade e já sabendo dos horrores da guerra. Não sabia que o Rei Miraz jogava tão para o teto procurando uma resposta para como eu deveria reagir. Nunca fui muito bom em lidar com os meus sentimentos. Quanto mais com os dos outros. Geralmente me afastava, mas não podia fazer isso agora. Ela era linda, notei pela primeira vez, tanto quanto uma daquelas frágeis bonecas da Lúcia. Mas essa boneca, eu não ia deixar quebrar. Dei o que acredito que fora uma tentativa de sorriso e abri os braços.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

- Não vai me matar?

Ora, mas que absurdo!

- Claro que não.

Ela não precisou pensar antes de aceitar o meu convite e se jogar nos meus braços.

E lá estava eu, abraçando de volta uma pessoa que eu nunca tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Agora vocês podem ter certeza absoluta de que essa fic é de Nárnia. :p

Acho que surpreendi todos vocês, não? Fiquei rindo comigo mesmo enquanto tentava imaginar o retorno que receberia depois desse capítulo. Na verdade, eu estou bem nervosa, então, falem-me o que acharam o mais rápido possível, tá? Agora eu preciso ir porque minhas malditas provas estão chegando e eu nem deveria ter entrado no computador. Beijos e obrigada a: Mia, Ingrid, Taty, Antonio, Chibi Ayako, Tenshi Aburame, Misty Weasley Malfoy e Helly.


	7. Chapter 5

**Estranhos?**

a multichapter fic by NaylaS2

**Capítulo 5**

(Ed's POV- Ponto de Vista do Edmundo)

Se alguém me visse nesse exato momento, certamente cairia na gargallhada. A garota em meus braços chorava e soluçava sem parar e, já tendo desistido de me explicar tudo que lhe acontecera, murmurava às vezes algumas coisas não entendíveis, me deixando um pouco - talvez muito - desconfortável. Em vão tentava achar palavrras que a fizessem parar de chorar e por maior o esforço que eu fazia, ela balançava a cabeça fortemente. Duvido até que tenha me ouvido. Sei que todos precisam colocar pra fora as suas mágoas, frustações, medos...e que maneira melhor do que simplesmente chorar? Não tenho nada contra não era muito legal ficar abraçado fortemente - quando eu digo fortemente, quero dizer realmente fortemente - a um total estranha. Várias vezes tentei afastá-la gentilmente, um pouco vermelho, mas a ruiva não me soltaria de jeito nenhum. Talvez devêssemos ficar desse jeito até nos encontrarem e nos matarem. Oh, Aslam, o que eu faço?

Pelo menos estamos sozinhos. Graças a Aslam, estamos sozinhos! Nem a séria Susana conseguiria se manter séria diante dessa situação. Consigo imaginar Lúcia mordendo os lábios para evitar uma risada e Pedro já gargalhando. Sinto falta desses momentos, de quando éramos os monarcas de Nárnia. Não pelo poder ou riqueza - claro que também era bom - mas tudo parecia mais real, mais divertido. Eu e Pedro tínhamos inúmeras brigas e Susana tinha que se meter no meio. Lembro-me de um jantar onde o Grande Rei me mandou tirar os cotovelos da mesa e eu obedeci - por cinco minutos. No momento em que elevamos a voz, Su gritou alto: "Fora!" e nos fez companhia por uns vinte minutos nada agradáveis. Essa deve ter sido a pior bronca que já recebemos. Voltamos os três juntos e o resto da noite teria sido perfeitamente normal se nosso hóspede não tivesse desatado a rir exclamando: "Eu nunca vi 2 pessoas mais assustadas do que vocês!" Bons tempos.

Desde que voltamos a Inglaterra tudo tem sido tão errado. Nem brigamos mais. Eu ainda tenho minhas tentativas sarcásticas e frustadas de melhorar o clima pesado que às vezes paira entre nós. Lúcia ainda ri, ela entende. Mas mais ninguém.

Suspirei fundo. Talvez seria melhor se eles estivessem aqui rindo da minha cara, talvez conseguíssemos aqueles momentos de volta. Olhei melhor para a garota. Ela já parara de chorar e de me contar sobre a sua vida mas estava com os olhos fechados e a sua respiração já voltava ao normal. Será que adormecera? Essa seria o momento ideal para gentilmente acordá-la e empurrá-la mas não fiz nada. Ela parecia, depois de momentos de puro terror, finalmente ter encontrado alguma paz. E não seria eu quem tiraria isso dela.

Comecei a pensar em tudo o que ouvi. Miraz está vindo para esse acampamento, certamente para nos pegar de surpresa. Como, pela juba do leão, ele nos encontrou? Talvez tenha feito prisioneiros durante o ataque ao castelo que abriram o bico. Balancei a cabeça. Nossa situação era ruim, muito ruim. E o melhor que eu tinha a fazer era avisá-los o mais rápido possível mas...de que adiantaria? Passei a mão sobre os cabelos da garota, enrolando-os no dedo. Ela tinha ido para a batalha ao invés do irmão para salvá-lo da morte. Fui aos poucos me envaidecendo. _Desde quando Nárnia se tornou um lugar tão detestável assim? _Mas me acalmei logo em seguida. Raiva não me levaria a nada agora. Tentei imaginar qual seria a minha reação se Lúcia ou Susana se dispusessem a fazer a mesma coisa durante as batalhas que tivemos na Era de Ouro. Não é como se elas já não tivessem feito nada parecido...pelo contrário. Lu quase sempre ignorava a nossa vontade e partia uns dois dias depois para nos encontrar. Susana começou fazendo a mesma coisa no início mas logo se acostumou com a idéia de nos esperar no castelo. Só não podíamos esquecer de enviar-lhe uma carta de tempos em tempos senão ela ia pessoalmente checar o nosso que foi essa postura de minha irmã mais velha que me fez escrevê-la com uma frequência maior do que fazia antes. Suas respostas as minhas cartas eram alegres, longas e...não sei como explicar isso mas sinto como se, susana usava esse pretexto para me confiar coisas a seu respeito que nunca ousaria verbalizar. Sem me dar conta, comecei a fazer o mesmo.

Mas quando a questão envolvia nossa adorável irmã caçula as coisas se tornavam um pouco mais complicadas. Lúcia vinha até mim busca ajudar para ir sem ser notada. O que poderia dizer-lhe que Pedro já não havia vociferado nas inúmeras discussões que tivemos sobre o assunto? Quem pode me culpar por não saber como agir? Ser irmão mais velho não era fácil. Ela sempre fora tão carinhosa, meiga, fofa, jovem que nos faz querer protegê-la de todas as formas possíveis. Porém seu título não era nenhum desses adjetivos senão Destemida. Pedro, por mais superprotetor que fosse, pemitiu que eu lutasse lado a lado com ele, um protegendo as costas do outro. Claro que ele não aceitara a proposta de imediato nem transbordara de felicidade com a idéia mas mesmo assim, ele permitiu. Porque ele confia em mim. Então, como não confiar na Rainha Destemida? Como negar-lhe a chance de lutar pela amada terra? Oh, Aslam! Ser irmão mais velho não era realmente nada fácil! Fiz questão de treinar com Lúcia eu mesma antes de defender seus direitos perante Pedro. Felizmente (?) minha querida irmã aprende rápido. Preciso dizer que eu estava um pouco orgulhoso. Pedro não teve como dizer não. Ele viu e entendeu...mas...ele é o Pedro. Nem Aslam poderia fazê-lo parar de se preocupar com os irmãos.

- Você está sorrindo. - A garota falou, me atraindo de volta para a realidade.

- Oh...uh, estava...pensando nos meus ...err... primos.

- Quais os nomes deles?

- Quê?

- Os nomes.

Alguém. Qualquer um. Salve-me.

- Eh...tem o Paulo e a...Sara, que são mais velhos que eu e ...err...a ....Lillian é a caçula.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas mas - para meu imenso alívio- nada questionou.

- Onde eles estão?

- Com Caspian.

- O sobrinho do Miraz? - A ruiva perguntou com nojo.

- Bom, é! Mas garanto que ele não é como o tio. Caspian realmente tem o coração de um Rei.

- E a cabeça de um louco para guiar homens a uma provável morte.

Não consegui evitar o riso.

- Talvez a maluquice esteja inclusa no pacote.

Ela olhou-me como se eu fosse ainda mais louco. Dei de ombros. A maluquice está definitivamente inclusa no pacote.

- Mas vocês...não tem medo?

- O seu medo não a desviou do objetivo.

A garota abriou a boca para me responder mas fechou-a logo em seguida e abaixou o olhar.

- Eu não sou corajosa. - Essa frase soou quase como um sussurro mas ela logo recuperou as forças para estatar. - Não sou.

- Se você diz...- Levantei-me, aporveitando a brecha, e estendi-lhe a mão.

Ela parou para refletir por uns minutos antes de aceitá-la.

- Você não acredita.

Não me fizera uma pergunta mas eu respondi do mesmo jeito.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei. Quer dizer, é a minha opinião.

- Por quê?

Okay. Isso já estava começando a ficar um pouquinho irritante.

- De que você não é metade corajosa do que teimosa, disso eu tenho certeza. - Soltei sem paciência mas logo me arrependi por não ouvir uma resposta imediata.

A garota tinha colocado o resto entre as mãos e soluçou.

- Eu não queria vir! - Sua voz começou fraca mas foi se fortalecendo aos poucos até começar a gritar. - Milhares de vezes me arrependi e desejei que tivesse ouvido Keira e deixado Ashton morrer! - Começou a fraquejar. - Não sabe quantas vezes cogitei fugir desse lugar...

- Mas não fugiu. - Toquei-lhe o ombro.

- O quê?

- Você não fugiu. Apesar do medo. Isso é coragem. Agora olhe para mim.

Ela continuava com a cabeça baixa e isso me fazia sentir terrivelmente mal, mesmo não sabendo o porquê.

- Por favor? - Tentei, entrelançando meus dedos com os dela.

- Obrigada. - Ela obedeceu sorrindo e encostou a testa na minha. Senti como se minhas bochechas estivessem pegando fogo e, murmurando um rápido "De nada", me afastei suavemente.

- Você é legal. Acho que Paulo se orgulha de você.

- Quem?

- Seu primo.

Antes que pudesse repetir a pergunta, me dei conta do que ela falara, e foi necessário muito auto-controle para que eu não desse um tapa na testa pelo furo.

- Oh! Bem...não exatamente. _Não agora._

- Como assim?

- Ele...- _Como é que eu saio dessa agora? _- tem tudo resolvido. - notei um pouco tarde demais o quanto de ressentimento tinha na minha frase.

A garota pareceu pensar um pouco mas por fim disse.

- Então por que você está aqui?  
- Como? - Não entendi.

- Se ele já resolveu tudo...por que sua participação nessa perigosa missão foi necessária?

Mordi os lábios, entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Obrigado. - Levei a mão a cabeça, tentando não parecer muito desconfortável.

- De nada. - A ruiva também mordeu os lábios para, acredito, não rir da minha tentativa frustada. Mas invés de ficar zangado ou chateado, encontrei-me também, fazendo um enorme esforço para não gargalhar.

Ela engoliu o riso a seco e me fitou de um jeito brincalhão como se me desafiasse a manter a seriedade. Aceitei na hora. Ficamos os dois, como estátuas, olhando para o rosto do outro por não sei quanto tempo. A garota balançou a cabeça.

- Talvez devêssemos sair daqui.

Pisquei várias vezes como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe. Pela juba do leão! Ainda estávamos na sala de reunião! Oh, não! Aonde eu estava com a cabeça?

Ela sorriu, claramente satisfeita com a minha confusão e tentou dar um passo para o lado. E, no próximo segundo, sem o menor aviso prévio, ele desabou para o chão.

Eu não deveria rir. Não vou rir. Não é engraçado. Nem um pouco. Não é. Foi a minha vez de morder os lábios bem forte. Oh, Aslam!

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Juro que essa história tomou um rumo muito diferente, principalmente esse capítulo. Acabou ficando um pouco angustiando por causa da saída deles de Nárnia e como ficaram as relações na Inglaterra. É bem mais baseado no filme. Quando o Ed diz que o "Paulo" tem tudo resolvido é uma referência a quando Pedro recusa a sua ajuda na luta com os garotos na estação de trem. Gosto muito da relação fraternal que eles têm e você podem esperar muito mais nessa fic! Não foi muito meloso porque eles acabaram de se conhecer e olha só a situação em que se encontram, né? As coisas vão acontecer sem pressa, eles vão acabar ficando ligados (Porque é bem mais fácil você se abrir para um total desconhecido, venhamos e convenhamos) e aí...surpise!

Próximo capítulo, a Katrina é quem vai narrar. Quais serão as impressões dela sobre esse estranho?

Agradecimentos a:

1- Flávia. Minha fic é iternacional! Nossa, preciso de um momento para me sentir importante. hahaha. O Ed brnidou a ele mesmo para não atrair suspeitas pois ninguém conhece a sua identidade. Muito obrigada pelo carinho!

2- Cissa. Pronto. Escrevi. ;)

3-Tenshi. Se você gosta de romance aguarde só o que vem por aí. Que achou desse capítulo?

4- Ingrid. Continuei logo. haushaushua

5- Sobre o Ashton...hum...ele vai aparecer de novo...mas não tão cedo quanto você pensa e não da maneira que você espera. ushausha

6- Catherine. Obrigaada! Adoro trabalhar o psicológico das pessoas. Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido do seu agrado!

7- Chibi Ayako. Teoricamente, eles ainda não sairam dessa. E vão demorar a sair. xD

8- Misty Weasley Malfoy. Esse capítulo foi grande, poxa. não pode reclamar! haha

9 - Helly, cadê você?

Quem puder ler as minhas outras fics de Nárnia, eu agradeceria. Aproveitem esse momento que o desespero do vestibular ainda não me possuiu por completo e eu ainda tenho como escrever! hasuahsua

Mandar review é fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado no e me faz mais feliz. Então, o que estão esperando?

Dá um clique no retângulo aí abaixo.


End file.
